


don't worry, sweetheart

by josten_aday



Series: they're stupid valentines [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday
Summary: Bokuto acaba se apaixonando pelo seu melhor amigo e pelo namorado do seu melhor amigo.Ainda bem que ele tem um namorado incrível ao seu lado (esse cara é Akaashi)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: they're stupid valentines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164245
Kudos: 1





	don't worry, sweetheart

— A pior coisa que pode acontecer, é Kenma socar você. — Akaashi diz com tanta tranquilidade que Bokuto quase acredita que isso não é nada demais.

— E Kuroo?

— Kuroo provavelmente se tornaria seu namorado só para passar mais tempo sendo seu melhor amigo. — Os olhos do mais velho brilham, mal conseguindo conter a felicidade. Se Akaashi diz com tanta confiança, deve ser verdade, porque Akaashi nunca mente.

Bokuto se encolhe mais no colo de Akaashi e pressiona o rosto contra o pescoço do seu namorado, ele não ouve quando seus dois amigos chegam, mas ouve o pigarreio de Kuroo. É impressionante como ele consegue ser petulante até nesse simples ato.

Bokuto quase cai no chão ao sair de cima de Akaashi, tropeçando nos seus próprios pés enquanto tenta ficar apresentável para Kenma e Kuroo.

Bokuto quase solta um suspiro estupidamente apaixonado com a presença dos dois, eles são tão bonitos e incríveis que apenas um milagre os fariam cogitar namorar Bokuto.

Kuroo sorri para ele e vai em direção ao maior para dar um abraço de urso, como eles sempre fazem.

Entretanto, dessa vez, Bokuto foge. Ele corre para o quarto como se sua vida dependesse disso e se tranca lá dentro.

Kuroo fica bons segundos parado no lugar antes de soltar uma risada descrente e olhar para Kenma e depois para Akaashi em busca de explicação; Akaashi apenas dá de ombros, como se a resposta fosse estúpida demais para ser dita.

Kenma decide deixar isso de lado, se Akaashi diz que não é nada, então não é nada. E começa a montar o videogame para que eles possam jogar, foi para isso que eles vieram aqui, afinal de contas.

Kuroo, entretanto, bate na porta do amigo e, Tetsuro Kuroo, a pessoa mais despreocupada existente, parece nervoso.

— Não me faça ficar preocupado, Bo. — Sua voz não é muito dura, mas Kenma consegue ouvir Bokuto soltando um chiado alarmado do outro lado da porta. — O que houve?

Demora muito tempo, Kenma vai até Kuroo para arrastá-lo de lá e parar de ser inconveniente e não pressionar Bokuto, mas Koutaro provavelmente ouve seus passos suaves se aproximando, porque então ele desliza dois cartões, um de cada vez, por debaixo da porta.

Kenma pega os dois papéis e engole em seco antes de entregar o cartão extremamente extravagante que está escrito "Tetsuro" para seu namorado, ele precisa reunir muito mais coragem para abrir o seu.

Akaashi está no final do corredor, olhando para as costas dos dois e cruzando os dedos para que eles sintam o mesmo.

Primeiro, ele ouve Kuroo rir. Akaashi fica um pouco tenso, mas então se lembra que a carta feita por Bokuto para seu melhor amigo era algo como _"Você é uma ameaça a nossa amizade sendo tão bonito. A culpa é toda sua por me fazer querer te beijar constantemente e eu meio que te odeio."_

Depois, Akaashi ouve Kenma rir e Akaashi sorri aliviado. Bokuto realmente se esforçou para criar um belo poema com péssimos trocadilhos fazendo referência aos jogos favoritos de Kenma.

— Akaashi? — Bokuto grita lá de dentro. — É seguro sair? — Akaashi sente vontade de ir lá abraçá-lo e o proteger, mas Bokuto precisa passar por isso para saber que é o suficiente para ele e para qualquer um.

— É sim, Bokuto-san. — Ele diz encarando os olhos dourados de Kenma, Akaashi nunca pensou que Kenma pudesse sorrir de uma forma tão pura, mas aqui está ele, com covinhas e tudo.

Koutaro destranca a porta depois de contar até 5, de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa por medo de encarar os dois garotos. Bokuto parece pequeno e frágil diante deles – duas coisas que ele não é.

Kuroo lança um olhar para Kenma e Kenma acena com a cabeça, parece como qualquer outro jogo do Nekoma, então Kuroo avança e ataca.

Ele segura as laterais do rosto de Bokuto e o maior se assusta quando sente a boca de Kuroo contra a sua, arregalando os seus olhos de coruja.

Mas Bokuto se deixa ser beijado novamente e solta um suspiro tão aliviado que parece que o pobre garoto esteve segurando o mundo nas costas por um tempo.

— Bem, isso é inesperado. — Ele diz ao se afastar de Kuroo, sem acreditar que seu melhor amigo realmente o beijou. — Pensei que você e Kenma iam me bater.

— Akaashi pode ter soltado algo sobre você estar apaixonado por seus melhores amigos. — Kenma diz enquanto dá de ombros. — Então conversamos e decidimos que estávamos bem com isso.

Bokuto olha para Akaashi com aquele olhar que dizia _"Seu grande traidor!!"_ e Akaashi dá um pequeno sorriso envergonhado.

**Author's Note:**

> eu definitivamente me desacostumei a escrever coisas com mais de um capítulo e isso foi a causa da minha morte


End file.
